The invention relates to a device for teaching and/or training how to bid and how to play the cards in the game of bridge.
Numerous devices exist for initiating or training people in playing bridge. They generally relate either to bidding or to the playing of the cards. Known devices which are intended for training in this card game generally reconstitute a card table on a reduced scale framed by hands representing particular distributions, the hands being shown under flaps which can be folded back or withdrawn, to cause the correct successively played cards to appear or in the form of detachable slips.
Such devices have a side with an attractive appearance to the beginner, notably devices with detachable slips, but require a certain manipulation which can bother the player who wishes above all to learn or practice. Moreover in devices intended for playing cards, the bidding portion is completely absent or inactive or does not present a didactic method, such as devices specially devised for the bidding process and which enable, for example, the user to reflect on the bid which he must make before checking from the device that it is well-based.
Now, it is obvious that it the playing of the card is important, the bidding methods are even more so. Also a complete device for training in the game of bridge must include at the same time a bidding or auction portion and a card-playing portion, preferably connected together by a study of particular deals selected by specialists, whilst leaving a considerable part for the reflection of the user, in order to simulate as far as possible a real game.
In addition, known devices oblige the user to refer at the end of the deal to particular comments, relating to various phases of the play or to the bids, which comments are printed on a portion of the device or on a small plate attached to the device. With such a device the user risks losing the advantage of certain remarks on phases of play which have terminated by the time that the user becomes aware of them. The user is obliged inconveniently to refer to them progressively with the development of the game.